Speak Now
by mercedescello
Summary: Title explains it... but i added my own little twist ;D 2nd edition


Disclaimer: I own nothing...

I just wanted to submit my addition to the Speak now one shot collection...

* * *

Draco snuck into the church, _damn Potter. I can't believe he didn't invite me…_ he thought begrudgingly as he crept down the hall towards the sanctuary.

He could hear Ginny yelling in a room behind him.

"No mum! I will not wear the bloody tiara!" Draco chuckled to himself.

****Flashback****

**Draco and Ginny were sitting on the ground in front of the lake at Hogwarts watching the sunset.**

**"What do you want your wedding to be like?" Ginny asked Draco leaning closer to him. Draco smiled and thought for a moment.**

**"You know…" he said pensively. " I don't really care what it's like as long as I am marrying you."**

**Ginny shoved him playfully. "You're just saying that to get into my pants."**

**Draco laughed at her and rolled on top of her. "My dear, if I was trying to be in your pants I would've come up with something much cheesier."**

**"Oh, get off you big ferret." Ginny said pushing him off her.**

**They lay there in silences and then rolled on his side saying "What about you?"**

**"Hmm?" Ginny said rolling to face him.**

**"What do you want **_**our**_** wedding to be like?" he asked winking. **

**"I've always wanted a small wedding. Maybe something outside? I want to wear a simple white gown: no frills, lace, glitter, etc… It's a happy occasion, so I want really happy music and bright flowers. What do you think?"**

**"When we get married," Draco said kissing her softly. "That is exactly what it will be like. I promise."**

********End Flashback****

Draco slid behind some curtains at the end of the sanctuary waiting for the bridal procession to start. It wasn't long until Draco heard the organ and other instruments begin to play Moonlight Sonata_. _He snorted to himself and thought: _I bet Potter and Mrs. Weasley picked all of this_. He carefully peered out from behind the curtain and found Blaise sitting just in front of him. He snuck out from behind the curtain and sat down next to Blaise, who turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Blaise hissed at him.

"I came to see the wedding." Draco answered as nonchalant as possible.

"Draco," Blaise said glaring at him "She's happy, let her go."

"We're going to see if she's truly happy, aren't we? This wedding is nothing like what she wanted Blaise. I am merely giving her the chance to get out of it. She can continue if she wants."

Blaise started to say something but just then, Ginny started walking down the aisle. Draco stared in disbelief. She was wearing something that resembled a puffed pastry. It had lace, sequins, and beading everywhere. On top of her head was a huge tiara. Draco shook his head sadly. _You let them win, Ginny. What happened to the stubborn woman I fell in love with?_

The movement must have caught Ginny's eye, because just then she glanced over at him. However, she quickly looked forward again. Though the look was brief, Draco could see the sadness and pain in her eyes.

As the preacher began talking, Draco began to zone out.

****Flashback****

**"Draco! Why are you doing this?" Ginny screamed at him.**

**"Because I'm in love with you!" Draco said turning to face her. "I can't let you get hurt!"**

**"You sound just like Harry! I am sixteen, Draco. I can take care of myself!" Ginny said furiously.**

**"I know that!" **

**"It sure doesn't seem like it."**

**Draco quickly crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. "I have to do this, Ginny. Do you have any idea what I would do if something happened to you? I would die the moment I found out. Please, let me go, so that I have something worth fighting for and someone to come back to. "**

**Ginny pulled away and shook her head. "Just leave."**

**Draco nodded and Apparated away.**

****End Flashback****

The preacher was still droning on about the holiness of marriage when Draco zoned back in, but he soon began zone out again.

****Flashback****

**Draco glanced at the daily prophet sitting on the table in front of him.**

_**The Chosen One Proposes to Long Time Girlfriend Ginny Weasley.**_

**He got up and punched the wall in frustration. **_**What?**_** He asked himself. **_**Did you actually think she would be waiting for you? Why would she do that when Harry has been there all the whole time? Her family would've convinced her eventually. **_**He sighed and mended the hole in the wall before going back to his breakfast.**

****End Flashback****

Draco sensed the tension in the room as those famous words were upon them. He took a deep breath and could feel his hands begin to shake. It was his last chance to win her back.

"If anyone has any reason why these two people should not be joined in Holy Matrimony; speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said expectantly.

Everyone glanced around the room at one another, but just before the preacher began to move on: Draco stood up shakily. Gasps were heard around the room and the Weasley brothers looked ready to kill. However, Draco was only looking at Ginny, who, in turn, was watching him intently.

"What is it, my son?" the preacher asked shock. In all his years of being a pastor, he hadn't actually had someone object to a wedding.

"I know I have absolutely no right to do this, but I can't find it in myself to be quiet." Draco said as courageously as possible. "Ginny, don't do this, please. I love you and I can't bear to be without you. I was a stupid arse when I left. I thought I was doing what was best for both of us, but I was wrong. Besides, this wedding isn't what you wanted at all. Did Potter or your mum even ask you what you wanted?" Words of indignation were heard from Mrs. Weasley, but Draco saw the tears begin to well up in Ginny's eyes, so he continued. "I know that no one in their right mind would willingly wear a dress that hideous or play Moonlight Sonata as the bridal march. I promised you the wedding of your dreams and I am here standing before you today keeping that promise. I will give you the wedding of your dreams, Ginny, if you ask it of me. I'm going to leave now before one of your brothers sends a curse at me. I'll be waiting outside."

Draco quickly left the room and everyone began murmuring amongst one another.

_"I didn't know the Malfoy boy and Ginny dated."_

_"I can't believe that just happened."_

_"Me neither! Kids these days."_

_"I just want this to end so I can go home."_

The preacher cleared his throat and said "Um… Miss Weasley? Do you have anything to say?"

Ginny had tears streaming down her face, but said nothing. There was pure silence in the room. Finally, Ginny looked up at Harry apologetically and he knew that he had lost.

"You bitch!" Harry screamed. "I can't believe you're going to let him ruin our wedding! He left you Ginny and he'll do it again!"

_Crunch! _Ginny's fist connected with Harry's face hard. "Oh? I'm a bitch?" Ginny said shaking her hand from the impact and finally gaining the backbone, she had lost after Draco left. "Well, I guess that makes you a freaking son of a bitch! He didn't ruin anything! He freaking saved me from marrying a horrible bastard!"

Ginny started to run down the aisle after Draco, but Harry's voice made her stop again. "I won't be here this time when he leaves you again!" He was covering his face with his hand, but everyone could see the blood flowing down his face from where Ginny had punched him.

She turned on him, eyes blazing. "Good! I never wanted to marry you in the first place, but you and my family made it seem that Draco was dead! You freaking lied to me, you bastard! So, stay away from me!"

She turned to leave again but was stopped by her mother's voice. "Ginevra Molly Weasley! If you leave this church and you're not Harry's wife, we will disown you!"

Ginny smirked at her family and said, "I can't believe that you would actually disown your only daughter because she won't marry a bastard. Especially, since he just insulted her in front of all these people. I want you to disown me, mum. I want to finally live my life without anyone controlling me!" She turned to Rita Skeeter. "I know how much you dislike Harry, Rita. So, I expect a full story on how horrible the bastard is."

Rita nodded taking notes as quickly as possible. Then Ginny sprinted out of the church leaving everyone completely dumbfounded and her family screaming after her. Draco was sitting on the steps, his back to the door when she came out. He stood up and turned around as he heard the door open and close. They stood there in silence and then Ginny said, "I never stopped loving you."

That was all the encouragement Draco needed, he ran, picked her up, and began twirling her in the air. Ginny laughed and said, "Put me down, you big ferret."

Draco set her down and crushed her lips with his and for the first time in three years, she was truly happy.

* * *

_***Reviews! Please! I will love you forever if you review!**_


End file.
